A New Life Brings New Adventures
by canadiangirl13
Summary: Madeline Williams is going to a new school with a plan. First she meets Gilbert Beildschmidt, resident trouble maker. Then she meets Alfred F Jones, starting quarterback of the school football team. Both start paying attention to her and she is left picking between the two as they fight over her, and she still has the hockey team and her grades to worry about! There will me pairin


**_Author's__ Note:_** _Alright, so this is my first Hetalia fic that I'm posting and sharing with the world, so odds are there are going to be some characters that are probably going to act a little OOC. I apologize in advance! The more I write them they will hopefully act more like themselves. If you guys notice then please point it out to me so I can look out for it when I'm writing the next chapter. Also there will be some French and other languages in chapters to come, it won't be anything major, just basic things, but would you guys like me to put translations at the end of the chapters that do have other languages other then English in them? Let me know please._

**Disclaimer:**_ I obviously do no own Hetalia, if I did Canada would have such a bigger role in the show. He needs more attention so he isn't so easily forgotten. The only Hetalia thing I own is a green bandanna I stole from one of my friends and a homemade America cosplay. So any who without further ado. Here is the prologue to A New Life Brings New Adventures.__  
_

* * *

**A New Life Brings New Adventures**

**Prologue**

Madeline Williams had a plan for her upcoming school year at Hetalia International Academy. She had just transferred there and she was hoping she would have a good start. All she would have to do was follow her plan. First, she had to lead the girl's hockey team to the championship and win it. As she was the captain it made sense to want to win, it also probably had something to do with the fact that she was Canadian and a hockey nut. Second, she wanted above average grades to ensure she kept her athletic scholarship. She needed to keep it or she'd have to go back to her old school where she was practically invisible except when on the ice. Finally, third, she wanted to make some friends. She went for the most part, unnoticed at her school back in Ottawa and she hadn't really had any friends. She was hoping to come out of her shell a bit while here and make some actual friends that she would be able to spend time with.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt also had a plan for his school year though it was a bit different. His only consisted one two main things. First thing was not to get expelled. He was probably the Academy's residential bad boy, along with his two best friends Francis Bonnefoy and Antonia Carriedo. The three of them together caused the most havoc in the Academy, though it helped that Gilbert's grandfather was on the administrative committee and he would allow them to expel his eldest grandson, or at least he hoped his grandfather wouldn't. Second was he wanted to get a girlfriend. He had been single since before the end of the previous school year and it was high time he found a new girlfriend. Maybe he could go out with the cousin Francis had mentioned was coming and they were showing her around the next day.

* * *

Alfred F Jones was confident that this year was going to be the best year yet. He was the starting quarterback and captain of the football team and not to mention he was on his way to becoming the most popular guy on campus. He even had a pan of his own for the year. First he had to lead the football team to the state championship and win it. If he managed to do that, which he was confident he would, it would allow him to check off number two as well. Second he wanted to be the most popular guy in school. If he managed to win the state championship, which he would, that would guarantee him being the most popular guy. Third was that he wanted to pass all his classes. He didn't care if the marks weren't the best, as long as he passed all his classes he would be happy.


End file.
